Welcome to Dinosaur Land
by BLS91090
Summary: Sequel to "Chance of Luck". The cast take a trip to a theme park where there's living dinosaurs! Rated M for romance/lemons, action/violence, and language.
1. Disturbing Times

"What's this?" Our protagonist Kyle had picked up a CD at the music store where he was browsing. He took a closer look at the cover art. It had caught his eye, particularly because he couldn't make sense of what he was looking at. "Disturbed..." he read the band's name outloud, and then he noticed the words down at the bottom left-hand corner. "...The Sickness?"

The owner of Ripper's Killer Music Kiosk, a man simply known as "Mac", stepped from behind the counter to address the question. He and the interested patron had been acquaintances for some time now. "Oh ya bro, that's Disturbed's first album. I think the cover is supposed to be, like, the birth of a monster or somethin'."

"So... uh...He's coming out of what I think he's coming out of?" Kyle asked Mac, staring at the artwork again. He was repulsed at first, but he could appreciate both the style and the balls to go with it.

"Yeah man, you got it. This your first time hearing about them?" Mac was leaning against the shelf.

"Uh-huh. Are they a new band or something?" Kyle showed keen interest now.

"No way. They debuted in the late 90's with a couple of demo tapes. Now they got out live releases and five studio albums. I got a copy of the original demos back home. They've also got some vinyls out these days, too." Mac pointed over to the record section that had other albums. "You probably don't want those, not yet anyway. Tell you what, let me give you my personal copy. Listen to it and get back to me on that, what do you say?"

"Sure, sounds good. Thanks a bunch!" Kyle waited for Mac to return with the CD, which he did shortly after.

"Here. I think you'll like it. Catch ya later, Kyle." Mac hopped back behind the counter. The store was empty most of the time, a sad reminder following the rise of the strictly digital age in the music world.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good one." Kyle left the store and headed on home. 'I'm glad John told me about this place, it's pretty cool.' As he was walking home, he suddenly received a call on his cell phone. It was Asahi, and she began the conversation right away.

"Are you back yet? I miss you." Asahi sounded pretty sad.

"I'm on my way now. I was only gone for a few hours." Kyle didn't remember being so popular all of a sudden. "I gotta take care of something tonight."

"Yeah, and that's me!" Asahi was more bold than usual.

Kyle knew what was up. "That's exactly what I meant, Asahi. I'll be over in half an hour."

"Okay, hurry... we can't wait much longer." Asahi was breathing heavily when she hung up.

Kyle knew that Sabrina and Asahi were really horny for him right now. The three of them had recently started a three-way relationship, and things were getting to be a little too much for Kyle to handle. Although, he was trying not to complain, since this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It's been getting difficult for him to please them both, not just during sexual activities, but also during regular routines in general. "I'm not complaining, I just have to be strong and...stuff!" He felt proud of himself.

* * *

"A~hhhhn!"

Time for fucking. That's right, the three of them were in place, ready for action. Kyle was laying on Sabrina's bed, with Sabrina herself riding his cock. Asahi was sitting on Kyle's face, while she and Sabrina were making out and playing with each other's juicy tits.

Kyle moaned as Sabrina rode his cock harder and faster. "D-Does my cock feel good?"

Sabrina was breathing heavily as she worked her body more and more. "Oh-h...oh god yes...it feels amazing...!" She put her hands on Kyle's stomach for balance.

Asahi pouted slightly. "Don't forget about me, Kyle!" She pressed her butt into Kyle's face more, wanting him to lick her pussy. And he did exactly that without warning.

"Ah! Ahn! Don't stop, that feels great! Ahhhh..."

Sabrina was bouncing on Kyle's cock harder and faster now, pressing her hands down on his stomach. "You're gonna cum, aren't you, big boy?" She smirked at him in a sexy way.

Kyle blushed and he felt his orgasm soon approaching. "Y-yes ah...ah jezz..." He continued to lick Asahi's pussy while he tried to hold in his orgasm. Although, that proved to be difficult with Sabrina being ontop. "...I'm oh god...I'm c-cumming...Ahahhhahhh NAAGAGHHHHHHH!" He started cumming inside Sabrina's wet and tight pussy.

"Good boy, Kyle. Time for us to switch." And with that, Sabrina and Asahi switched places once Kyle gained some of his strength back after that orgasm.

Sabrina sat on Kyle's face, and he started to move his tongue all-around inside her wet pussy. Asahi moved to Kyle's crotch and she started to ride his cock slowly, but she soon picked up the pace.

"Oh god...A-Asahi...your p-pussy is...ah...it's amazing!" Kyle said in a muffed voice against Sabrina's pussy. He started to finger Sabrina's pussy while still licking it as fast as he could.

Asahi moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Kyle's large cock inside her. "Ahhhh...! It's so good...mmmm Kyle...you're so big!" She screamed out. She put her hands on Kyle's stomach to hold herself up better. Once in a while, she would reach her right hand behind her and she played with Kyle's balls while still riding him. "Cum inside me, do it! Do it now, Kyle!"

Kyle couldn't hold it in any longer now. "Ahh...oh god...I'm gonna...g-gah gahh...CUM AHHH! GAHHHHHNAHHHHHH!" He started cumming inside Asahi's pussy, and now he didn't have any energy left at all.

"Mmm-mm...good boy, Kyle." Asahi giggled as she got off his cock, and both of the girls' started to lick and suck on his cock for quite awhile. Kyle just laid back and enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving. That damn pig.

* * *

Kyle woke up early the next morning. He yawned and stepped out of bed silently. He ended up stepping on something hard and flat. 'What's this?' He picked up a CD case from the floor. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged. He read the title to himself slowly, due to him not being fully awake yet. 'Disturbed... The Sickness?' He then remembered the events of the previous day... and night, too. But for now, the CD within was the top priority. 'I haven't listened to this yet...hmmm...'

Asahi woke up during the slight commotion. "Mmm... what time is it?" She rubbed her eyes.

"About 7 in the morning. Go back to sleep." Kyle waved her off.

She saw the CD in his hand. "What's that?"

"It's music. The guy who owns the place John recommended lent it to me." Kyle opened up the case and he discovered a booklet with lyrics inside.

"The place in Americatown? What was it again... Something Killer's Krazy store?" Asahi was still sleepy, but she couldn't remember it anyway. She had difficulty pronouncing it as well, since it was an American-type store.

"Uh, not quite. But you know the place. Anyway, since you're up anyway, wanna listen? I could use a second opinion." Kyle showed her the disc.

"Looks... weird. Who's this guy on the front?" Asahi asked a valid question.

"I dunno. I would assume that he's one of the band members. Let's have a listen." Kyle reclaimed the disc and shoved it into a nearby player.

The music started playing and a second person woke up as a result, in the same bed and in the same clothes, or lack thereof. "Turn that thing down, I'm trying to sleep!" Sabrina hadn't had much of it the night before, for obvious reasons.

"Oh good, you're awake now. Listen to this and tell me what you think." Kyle did turn it down a little bit. "Hey, this is really good stuff here."

Sabrina liked it, too. "I haven't heard this kind of thing before. It's pretty unique, and very dark."

Asahi had trouble appreciating it. "Um... It's okay, I guess. It just sounds like noise to me," she said in a shy and cute voice.

"Well, I want to listen to it some more. We've got a lot of other songs to go." Kyle continued to let the music play.

Asahi decided to go downstairs to make herself some breakfast, in the meantime.

"What did you say the band was again?" Sabrina couldn't find the CD case.

"Oh yeah, you were asleep. They call themselves 'Disturbed'". Kyle was still getting used to the idea. "I'll look into them some more. Now silence, let's hear some more!" And so they did. When the album was completed, they both felt a great surge of energy.

"That was pretty damn good! Do they have more songs? Let's find some." Sabrina definitely wanted more.

"Hell yeah, that was amazing! Uh, as for the songs though, I'm pretty sure they do. I'll go right now, actually." Kyle got ready and went to tell Mac the good news.

Once at the music store, Kyle busted in with a big grin on his face. "Hey Mac, I listened to it. You're right, I love it!"

"Ya, man, I thought you would. If you want the CD, you're gonna have to buy it, though. No discounts." Mac was watching a movie on a VHS tape.

"Hey, what're you watching over there?" Kyle asked out of simple curiosity.

"King of Battle. You seen it?" Mac turned away from the screen.

"Yeah, one of my girlfrien- I mean...uh...friends showed it to me. Cool movie. Anyway, you got more of their albums, right?" Kyle went back to where he picked up 'The Sickness'. (A/N - not that kind of sickness, LOL.)

"Sure do. You want 'em all or what?" Mac picked them out.

"Yeah, why not? I have a good feeling about this." Kyle walked to the register.

Mac followed. "All right. Five studio albums...so the grand total is... $57.28, US dollars of course. This is Americatown, after all."

"I keep about $60 on me anyway for stuff like this. Here ya go." Kyle paid and got his change.

"There's also special sets and stuff if you want them later. They're gonna be more expensive than usual, though. Special order and junk. You're lucky they got a big following here in Japan, or else I wouldn't be able to get them at all." Mac played his pitch.

"Nah, I'm good for now. Later dude." Kyle began to walk out with his 5 CD's.

* * *

Kyle sat at home at his computer desk. He was reading some of Disturbed's song meanings. He was impressed and decided to call Sabrina up. "Hey, it's me. Mac gave me the details about the band and some of their songs. Wanna hear it?"

"Which band? The one we listened to yesterday?," Sabrina asked him.

"Yeah, Disturbed. How about it?" Kyle insisted.

"All right, give me the 411 on that." Sabrina made an old-school reference.

"I thought they were interesting. Take this one called 'Voices', for example." Kyle paraphrased it. "It's about these voices in our heads that tell us to do stuff, sort of like controlling our everyday activities. For some people, it can be simple things, but for others, it can be much more extreme. Maybe that explains how the mind of a serial killer works, you know maybe there's voices telling them to murder people. It's a cool idea to write a song about that."

Sabrina interjected. "The voices in my head tell me you're an idiot. Haha!" She enjoyed that. "Sorry, go on."

"Yeah, whatever. Here is the meaning for a song called 'Run'." Kyle paraphrased again. "It's about someone who is seeking revenge on another person. It's the narrator, and he ended up creating a flawless revenge plan and it's about to be unleashed."

"You know... I wasn't the friendliest back then, you know when we first met. I'm still not all the time, but you know I love you..." Sabrina fulfilled the 'dere' part of the 'tsundere' personality.

Kyle blushed slightly. "Hehe, well... I, uh, love you too 'n' stuff. Um...but where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"That song's meaning kinda reminded me of our relationship." Sabrina's tone of voice then became more frightening. "Say 'I love you' like you mean it."

"I love you. Girl, you're the meaning of my life." Kyle played it cool.

Sabrina got all flustered. "T-that's..."

"Haha, but seriously, you know how I feel about you." Kyle reassured her.

"Well, why don't you come over again and prove it?" Sabrina was thoroughly wooed.

"Don't go anywhere, sweetcheeks, I'll be right there and show you myself." Kyle got ready quick as pie, and dashed to her place. Another time for amazing sex, it seems.

The session, as it were, lasted into the afternoon. Kyle had awoken to some white noise on the TV in Sabrina's room. "Agh, man. What time is it?" Hearing no response from the still-sleeping beauty, he got up to turn off the TV. 'Who left this thing on?'

However, as if sensing his intent, the channel cleared up and displayed a somewhat old-timey travel ad. Kyle was surprised by this, of course, but he kept it to himself. It was too interesting to look away. The ad continued.

"_Hello! You there! Yes, you! You know what'd be swell right about now? Yep, you sure guessed it. A vacation! And what better place to spend a nice, long week of fun and relaxation than in the arms, or should I say jaws, of Dinosaur Land! All the excitement and adventure of your old favorite theme park with a new twist: Real dinosaurs! You heard right, folks! Actual, factual, living, breathing dinosaurs! All securely behind electrified barriers, of course. All this and more for only $65 per pers-s-s-ssssss...-"_

The TV flickered out and returned to white noise. By now, Kyle had his face pressed up to the screen. 'That was... the cooliest thing I've ever seen in my life!" He had to wake Sabrina up and call Asahi. He did both of those things at the same time. "Sabrina, get up! Sabrina! ...Oh, hello, can I speak with Asahi? Thanks. Sabrina! Hi, Asahi? Get over here now, and bring a week's worth of supplies and a bathing suit. Sabrina, you up? You heard me, right? Get to it Asahi, we're leaving soon!"

"What the..." Sabrina was still groggy. "Who? Where? Huh? The hell?"

"Asahi, you still there? Bring some insect repellent and sunscreen, too. Yes, as soon as possible. Where are we going, you say?" Kyle held the phone close and turned to Sabrina as well. He had a determined look on his face. "We're going back... In time!"


	2. World of Dinos

Welcome to Dinosaur Land, a theme park located on an island off the coast of Hawaii. The waters were clear and blue as the skies. The air was fresh, the beaches were clean, and the world-famous Dino Resort stood marvelously against the scenic mountainous background. Our protagonists had soon arrived on this veritable paradise on Earth for the vacation of their lives...or so they thought.

John had ended up tagging along with Kyle, Asahi and Sabrina for this trip. And so with four people now, the price to go to this place was pretty damn expensive, since you had the cost of the tickets to the park, as well as the plane tickets. But everyone contributed to the total cost with their own money, so it wasn't really all that bad.

John stepped out of the bus first, and he was the first to comment on the inherent beauty of this place. "Oh man, look at all these hot chicks! T&A everywhere!"

Sabrina whacked him on the head as she stepped out next. "Down boy. At least wait until we're settled in before letting loose. Besides, we're here to see the dinosaurs! Duh!"

Asahi was impressed with the single curved building that rose up out of the resort, resembling a piece of the Sydney Opera House. "It's so pretty! Shiny, sleek, and modern. I wish we were staying here forever!"

Kyle was the last to step down from the bus. He stepped with confidence, a large item strapped to his back in a black case, and his ipod in his pocket. He pointed towards the direction of the hotel. "This is a resort area, not a living space. We're staying over there in that hotel."

Asahi was still intrigued by the island to hear what Kyle just said. "Isn't this island simply gorgeous?"

Kyle sighed, but he smiled and had to agree with Asahi. "Yup, you're right about that."

Sabrina had now started walking to the hotel. "Let's get a move on, people. It's not too far from here."

John was carrying all of the heavy stuff. "Hey, quit shoving this shit on me! It's too heavy! Gah!"

Kyle figured this was a good time to do something awesome. "John, looks like you're..." He put on his sunglasses. "...S.O.L." He then grabbed a particularly heavy bag from John's back to help out a little. "It's a vacation so...you'll have a 10% break for the time being."

Of course, John wasn't all that grateful. "Gee, thanks. You're a real pal. Dumbass."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Come on already, people! Let's head to the check-in station, so then we can unpack our shit at the hotel!"

After they walked for a little while, the group of four soon found the check-in station. There was a woman there who greeted them with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Dinosaur Land! My name is Kelly, how can I help you all today?"

"Thanks a bunch! We have a reservation here. Our party name should be under 'Kanou'," Kyle told the woman.

"Mmm let's see here...Kanou...Kanou...ah yes, here you are." The woman checked her computer. She then handed a ticket out to everyone in the group, and she gave Kyle a large map. "Here are your tickets. Also, here's a map of the island. Trust me, it makes things a lot easier." Kelly giggled. "Please remember to read all the directions on the map. When you enter the Dinosaur Center, please stay on the marked paths, and pay attention to the signs. And please, don't feed the dinosaurs." She giggled again. "Have a good day!"

Sabrina was the only one who caught that little dinosaur joke. "Haha, very funny. Don't feed the dinos. I get it." She shook her head and sighed.

As they were heading towards the hotel, Asahi noticed a sign that read "Visitors Eaten This Year: 0". She suddenly looked scared. "This IS just a park...right?"

"Asahi, these aren't stuffed teddy bears. These are real dinosaurs," Kyle told her.

* * *

Up on the 4th floor of the hotel, the group had split up, with Sabrina taking room 403. "Okay, me and Asahi have this room. You guys are in the next room. If I need to repeat the rules of common courtesy and common sense..."

Kyle reassured. "Don't worry, we're cool. Right John?"

John tentatively agreed. "Oh sure, yeah! Totally cool, no problemo amigo."

"I'm serious!" Sabrina put her foot down. "We're here to enjoy a relaxing vacation, nothing else. Got it?"

The two guys repeated in unison. "Yes, ma'am..."

Asahi giggled as she watched Sabrina dominate. "Look sweetie, you shouldn't be so rude while we are on this vacation." She kissed Sabrina's cheek.

Satisfied with the conditions, the girls entered their rooms and began to unpack the mountains of crap they brought, leaving the two guys to fend for themselves.

"Okay, well, here it is." Kyle looked at the room number. "404." He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't do so. "...An error?"

"Gimme that." John grabbed the keycard and tried to unlock the door. "This is how you do it." He slid the card between the frame of the door and the sliding lock. "Open up, dammit!" Unfortunately, these rooms were somewhat fancy and had deadbolts.

"You're doing it wrong!" Kyle reclaimed the keycard and inserted it firmly in the proper hole, pulling out more slowly (A/N - that's what she said.) The door suddenly opened. "See? You just have to be gentle sometimes."

"Look at you, all smug and shit. What are you, some sort of door expert?" John wasn't impressed.

"I'm some kind of expert, that's for sure. Haha!" Kyle was done with the innuendos for now.

They entered the room and immediately found a major issue. One twin-size bed. That's right folks, just one.

"John?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah?" John knew what was coming.

"There's only one bed here, John." Kyle stated the obvious.

"I know, Kyle." John responded quickly.

"..." There was an awkward silence. Then, the two boys started to fight.

* * *

Back in Sabrina's room, she and Asahi were almost finished unpacking when they heard the commotion in the boys' room next door.

"What is it now?" Sabrina went to a door on the left wall that lead into Kyle's room. Yes, it's one of those kind of hotels. She swiftly opened the door and witnessed the two boys' fighting.

"I called dibs, you can't have it!" Kyle threw a right hook.

John ducked it. "No way, that's the best spot!" He threw an uppercut.

Kyle side-stepped. "Over my dead body!" This time, it was a left elbow.

John deflected. "That can be arranged!"

Before the fighting could continue, Sabrina whacked them both on the top of the head with her wooden sword. "Damn you two idiots!"

"Agh... Listen, there's only one bed in this room, and a small one at that!" Kyle was not pleased.

"What? The bed?" Sabrina looked. "So that's what this is about? Look, I set the reservations. I thought you two would be more mature about this."

"Mature?" John interjected. "This is a serious problem! I don't roll with dudes! Period."

Sabrina sighed. "Then put some pillows between you two. What's the problem?"

"First of all," Kyle elaborated, "That would leave no room for both of us, and second of all, fuck that!"

Sabrina delivered another strike to Kyle's face. "How about I destroy that damn bed so both of you sleep on the floor, huh? How would you like that?"

They actually pondered it a bit. John was okay with a variation of that plan. "I know! Let's cut it in half and move it apart!"

"Genius!" Kyle liked the idea. "I'm glad we could cooperate and come to an understanding."

They sure seemed proud of themselves. At this point, Sabrina just gave up. "Do... Do what you want. Just keep it down. In fact, take a rest..." And with that, she knocked them both out. She hoped that when they woke up, they wouldn't act like children anymore.

* * *

Kyle awoke about two hours later on the floor of the hotel room. "Ow, my head... What happened?" He sat up and winced, his head throbbing like hell.

John awoke soon after, rubbing his head as he looked around the room. "That was Sabrina. Now, don't get me wrong, she's a bitch. But... damn she's hot, I tell ya. I still can't believe you got her pussy, plus other chicks too! What the hell's wrong with you, man? I mean, can't I ever have any goddamn fun like you do?" John had finally lost it, apparently. Maybe that hit from Sabrina knocked a screw loose, if he had any at all.

Kyle decided to dodge most of what John was asking of him. Instead, he noticed that everything outside was completely silent. "It's...quiet. Too quiet, actually. Where'd everyone go?" Kyle became suspicious of the situation. Things just didn't seem right. "C'mon, we need to find the girls, right now."

John nodded and he opened the door to find... Nothing. Not of interest, anyway. Just an eerily silent and empty hallway. "Uh, what's going on? I don't like the looks of this." John gulped.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Something is messed up around here and the girls could be caught up in it. The faster we get to them, the better. Move it, but be careful." Kyle lead the way.

"Yeah, sure." John followed behind, while he looked both ways periodically.

"Look! There's someone at the end of the hallway. Maybe that guy knows what's up." John quickly walked up to what he thought was a person. The figure was obscured in shadow and difficult to see.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you could let us know about-" John didn't see what was coming next. The thing had turned around at superhuman speed and attempted to bite him, thrashing and gnawing madly with coaqulated blood around its mouth.

John held it at a distance as best he could. "Holy shit, what the hell is this thing?" However, the beast had slashed his right arm.

Kyle threw a roller bag at the creature and it was knocked to the ground. "Are you okay, John? I don't know what it was, but it wanted to eat your face. We gotta get the hell outta here!"

"This shit ain't right, man. What's going on here?" John was pretty shaken up, and he stared down at his injured arm.

"I wish I knew. Hold on, what's that sound?" The two guys listened to a noise ever-increasing in intensity, like the hooves of many animals in a herd stampeding towards them. Then, they felt the ground rumble. "Uh oh.."

Yes, there they were, a large group of those very same creatures, raging forward!

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" The boys turned around and they ran as fast as they could in the other direction. They ended up moving towards a double-door leading to a large room.

John had reached the doorknob first, but it was locked. "Open up, damnit! We're under attack!"

Kyle arrived shortly and he yelled for help too. "Someone, anyone! We're gonna die! Come on, please!"

To their total surprise, the door had opened up out of nowhere, and they were both dragged inside, just barely avoiding the claws of the deadly swarm.


	3. Learn How to Fight!

"T-Thanks...you really saved our asses back there." Kyle looked to see who the person was. A stranger, as a matter of fact.

John was a lot more grateful about being rescued. He hugged the man. "Thank you, thank you, OH thank you! I love you, man! I thought we were both goners!"

"Ya boys don't happen to be John and Kyle, yeahs? Or maybe seen 'em around, summat like that?", the man asked them. "By the way, name's Michael."

"How do you know our names?" Kyle blinked at the dude.

"You dun seem so enthusiastic fer a fella that been saved 'n' whatnot. I betcha will be happy ta hear that a couple o' lovely ladies over thur been askin' fer ya." He pointed to the back of the room and yelled to a separate section. "S'all righ, send 'em."

At this point, Asahi and Sabrina were allowed to get near the two. Both of them ran to Kyle and hugged him tightly. Asahi broke down in tears as she started to say to him, "Oh Kyle, I was so worried about you!" She started to kiss him all over his face repeatedly. "T-there were these s-strange a-animals, all feathery, and they l-looked hungry and..and-!" She was having trouble talking correctly.

Sabrina shared her concerns with Kyle. "We managed to find our way back here with this group, but they wouldn't let me go out to find you. I swear I would have if they didn't stop me!" She kissed him deeply on the lips. As she pulled away, she added in, "I'm glad you're okay... We told them to let you in when we heard your voice."

Kyle was blushing madly from all the love he was receiving from the two girls'. "I uh...well...you know me...always ready to win a good fight," he said, laughing nervously.

John, at this point, was feeling very neglected and extremely jealous. "What, no love for me? Damn you, Kyle!"

Everyone ignored him, obviously.

"We're having a moment here, so don't ruin anything." Kyle was holding both women in his arms. The age-old adage of "bro's before ho's" did not apply in a situation where the so-called ho's were probably the last hope for repopulation. Not that they planned on living on the island forever, but hey, an excuse is an excuse.

"Now hold on here." Michael intervened. "This's a bad situashun, we need to stig togedder. There's a doc in tha back, go see 'im. Don't delay, he'll ledya know everyding while he looks at ya."

Kyle left his women for the moment. "Thanks, uh, Michael was it? By the way, where are you from? It's the accent. "

Michael laughed. "Ohohoho, I would nay worry 'bout dat. Go get your medicins and come back ta see me layta."

John had already gone to see the doctor about some of the scratches on his arm. They were ragged and deep. "That damn thing did a number on me. What was it, anyway?"

The doctor proceeded to treat John's arm carefully. "Thankfully, it didn't get you too bad. You should consider yourself lucky," the good doctor said.

"You didn't answer my question... Ugh... Nevermind." John gave up on the idea.

"Okay, all done. The other boy, please." The doctor beckoned for Kyle.

Kyle objected. "I'm fine. No cuts or anything."

"O.K.", Michael started, "Everybuddy here... As ya all knows, there's some animals here. Big, mean, angreh animals. There be no birds here that big, but we seen fedders on dem."

One of the other patrons in the back poped up. "Ya, like... big birds, mon. Claws 'n' everything."

"And huge teeth! Look at what they did to my arm!" John showed everyone his bandaged limbs.

"We know what they can do, kid. Saw a pack of them eat our neighbors. We barely got out alive." A rather grizzled man, sitting next to his wife, revealed the gruesome fate of anyone who didn't make it to safety.

"E-eaten? You mean...?" Asahi was troubled by this news, as was everyone else.

"Eaten, I said. Gobbled. Consumed. Gone, basically. That's what I mean." The man pulled no punches.

Asahi fainted and Sabrina caught her just in time. "Hey, don't scare her like that!", Sabrina yelled at the man.

The man's wife chimed in. "She's right, Paul. Scaring her to death isn't going to help anyone."

"It's the truth! You can't be soft at times like these, Francine. If you can't handle it, you're dead anyhow." Paul was an American Vietnam war veteran. This was supposed to be a relaxing retirement, but it ended up becoming something entirely different.

Sabrina couldn't retort. It's true that the situation was dire and that people needed to be aware of that. But, she still didn't think that was an excuse to act mean and nasty.

"O.K., O.K. Everybuddy chill." Michael played the part of a mediator. "Wot we're tryin' ta do here is find out what we fighten and why dey are so hungry. Mebbe they just lookin' fa some food fa they belly, huh?" He made a pretty obvious statement right there.

"Always with these damn jokes around here. Even now?" Sabrina shook her head.

"What? I'm serious, chick. Dinosores be hungry, ya?" Michael shrugged.

"I wanna know what these 'animals' are. I've never seen anything like them before. I know there's dinosaurs on this island, but I don't know a lot about them. So what kind are they?" Kyle interjected. "In any case, I left something important in my room in the commotion. I need to get it back."

Someone yawned from the back of the room. "They're Deinonychus." The woman stretched. "At least the ones we've seen so far."

"Deino-ur...something?" Kyle blinked, since he couldn't really say that name.

"Deinonychus. One of the medium-sized raptors of the early Cretaceous period. Did you know that-" the woman was interrupted.

"Ahem." John cleared his throat. "Did everyone forget about me? Hheeeeellooo?", he asked in an annoyed tone.

Then, some random person from the back yelled out. "...Carl, that you?"

"What the- No! It's John, remember? Who the hell is Carl?" John was taken aback.

The woman who was apparently intrigued by Deinonychus was about to continue, "So anyway, about the Cretaceous period-"

"We know what the damn things are! Jesus, you haven't shut your mouth since you got here. Go back to sleep if you're gonna keep on yakking." Paul intervened in a rude manner, but he was right. There were problems to deal with and no time for pleasantries.

"Mad bruddah is right. I want off this krazy island, ya. Back to my own island in the Caribbean. I got them sweet heads waitin' fa me at home, hehehe." Michael grinned to himself.

Kyle knew what the first step had to be for the best chance of success. "Right, like I said, I have something back in my room that'll help with this, uh, 'problem'. I need to go get it, but I can't do it alone. Any volunteers?"

John just shifted nervously and whistled, obviously not wanting to go with his friend.

Sabrina knew what Kyle meant and immediately raised her hand. "Sure, I'll go with you!"

"Good, that's one. Anyone else?" Kyle looked around the room.

"Hold it." Michael intervened. "You can't be goin' out thar agein without tellin' us what you gettin'.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Long story short, it shoots stuff at them and they die or go away." Kyle made it simple.

Paul stood up and drew a 6-shot revolver from his hip. "You see this here, boy? This is a Colt Python, circa 1967. I carried it in 'Nam for a while. Unless you have this, you're wasting your time."

Kyle grinned. "Do you even have any ammo left for that? What I have is going to work better, trust me. It's exactly what we need. I can protect a small team by myself and a 180-degree arc of a bigger team. You'll agree when you see it. I repeat – Anyone else?"

Paul couldn't argue. He had spent all the ammunition he had on him and in his advanced age, he wouldn't be much use otherwise. However, Kyle had managed to convince some others.

"Now ya got me tinkin', mon. I wanna see deh ting dat ya talkin' about. I'm wit you. You're good with dem wurds, hehe." Michael grabbed a machete and stood ready.

"Good. Four people is enough. We can't risk everybody in case things go horribly wrong. They probably won't, though." Kyle thought for a moment and added, "Probably."

John thought he had counted incorrectly. "Okay, that's you, Sabrina, and Michael. That's only three!"

"Thanks for volunteering to be the fourth one, John. I knew I could count on you!" Kyle gave him a thumbs up.

"... Oh fuck." John's face went pale.

* * *

The group had armed themselves and left the room without incident besides some crying and hugging from Asahi and the usual objections from John. No one left completely unarmed. Michael's machete, Sabrina's bokken, Kyle's crowbar, and John's hat stand (A/N - LOL) would have to get them far enough.

"Goddammit, John. A hat stand? Really?" Sabrina whispered angrily.

"What? This thing is badass! I mean, look at it! It's obviously going to be powerful and not just some stupid novelty." John whispered back excitedly.

"Quiet back dere." Michael was towards the front. "I'm tryina peek around this corna without my hed bein' chomped." He looked and saw that the coast was clear. "O.K. We good."

The group traversed the hallway and hit the stairwell.

"Okay, now we just follow this up and- Wait. What was that?" Kyle froze like he never froze before.

"Sounds like it came from behind us. We have to go above, quickly!" Sabrina didn't have to say it twice. Fortunately, the group was reasonably composed and they dashed to the fourth floor without everyone tripping and falling.

John had just about shit his pants. "I-is it safe to cry now?" He was out of breath.

"I think we're okay, fortunately. That was a close one." Kyle wiped his brow.

"Uh, g-guys?" Sabrina stood still.

"What're you waiting for? Let's get that thingamajig and get back to safety!" John wanted to be done as quickly as possible. And frankly, so did everyone else.

"Ey, bruddas. Y-y-you might wanna look at this." Michael's voice was strained.

The group looked down the hallway. There was a lone Deinonychus there feasting on the corpse of a less fortunate back-tracker.

"I think it's okay to cry now." Kyle gulped.

"Way ahead of you." John whimpered. "Oh man, I don't wanna get slashed up again!"

"Calm down! Looks like it didn't notice us yet. If we can just sneak around through the rooms, we might not have to fight it at all." Sabrina had a good plan.

"I got de masta key right here." Michael pulled a single key from his pocket. "I manage this hotel, case you didn't know. Now, everybody quiet." As silently as he could, he unlocked the door nearest to them. As everyone went inside, he closed it just as silently.

"Damned!" Sabrina looked around the room. "This one isn't connected. What a waste of time."

"Ey, I got you in here for a reasun." Michael explained. "We be aweigh from the dino, one thing. And also," He went out on to the small balcony. "We can climb thru here."

"Hmm, yes I see. Not bad for an aging fool." Sabrina was just busting Michael's balls.

"That's genius! I didn't even consider that." Kyle was impressed. "Well, since it's my item we're going to get, I should go alone by this point. Should be all clear this way. You know, unless they can unlock and open doors. They, uh, they can't, right?"

"Nah, that's just movie bullshit. You'll be fine." John wasn't very convincing. "I mean, I'd go with you and stuff, but I can't really climb with my arms the way they are." That part was definitely true.

"I'll go." Sabrina was the obvious and necessary choice, and a good one as well.

"All right, then. Gentlemen first." Kyle hopped from one balcony to the next with Sabrina right behind him. She broke the glass and he ran inside to find his much-awaited relief.

"Yes... This is it. I've finally got it again." Kyle lifted something heavy. "The Atomizer! Hell yeah!"

"This is... useful, somehow. Only in this oddly-specific situation, sure, but I can't complain." Sabrina shrugged. Then, she saw something on the ground. "Hey, look! It's your iPod. Better take it with you. Boredom can kill, you know."

"Or." Kyle added. "It can be just what I need to get rid of these dino assholes in my way!" He immediately put the earbuds in and turned the volume up full blast. It was a Disturbed song playing, titled "Warrior".

"Kyle, no!" Sabrina tried to stop him. "Don't you dare, you crazy idiot!"

Kyle couldn't hear her. "DINO DEATH, RAHHHHH!" He kicked open the door and startled the feasting Deinonychus. "EAT LIGHTNING! HELL YEAH!" A powerful zap did the trick, and it plopped dead. The noise level was astounding, however, and that would attract more.

"Kyle, damn you!" Sabrina came running.

"Grab the others and tell them to follow me! Hurry! There's more on the way!" Kyle kept moving forward.

With no other recourse, Sabrina did as he said. The group was gathered and they followed very closely.

A pack of raptors showed up as they hit the bottom of the stairwell. The location made it so that a frontal assault was all they could do. None of this clever flanking stuff from them this time.

"I've got more than one trick up my sleeve. The Atomizer 2.0 is better and badder than ever before. LOOK AWAY, NOW!" He pressed a button on the side of the grip and launched a gravity well at the vicious group. It bifurcated itself and it would drag the raptors inside the well, destroying them quickly. After a while, the gravity well's timer was up, and it disappeared.

"Holy shit!" John thought it was the coolest thing ever. "Gimme that, I wanna use it!"

"Not a chance. Come on, before more of them show up." Kyle didn't want to waste any time.

* * *

Soon, the group had gotten back to the hideout, and they were able to get everyone else out safely. All together now, they exited the bloody hotel quickly and finally reached the outside again after all this time.

"We all made it out alive!" Asahi leapfrogged onto Sabrina happily. Many kisses were shared and many eyes were watching.

Kyle was enjoying the view, and he decided to join in the kissing action with them as well. Once again, John was left out.

"Yes, it appears that everyone is okay." The doctor interrupted. "I hate to break up this, er, friendly reunion, but I got through to someone in park maintenance. I think you'll want to hear this."

"O.K." Michael caught his breath and took a seat. "Let's hear wat de docta found out about this mess."

"I'll have you all know that I hold a Doctorate's in human anatomy and physiology as well as a Master's in pharmaceuticals." He spent no time trying to place himself above the others.

"As far as I see, you just another employee workin' for this damn park. Get to de important part." Michael moved him along.

The doctor sighed. "The fences that held the Deinonychus were shut down due to a power overload. It's apparently a fail-safe that keeps the whole park from blowing up. It's done automatically, so I was told."

By this point, everyone was listening intently.

Paul spoke up. "So, in addition to these ugly lizards, we're sitting on a potential time bomb the size of an island?"

The doctor's face scrunched up, like he hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. "Well, I mean, if just the automated systems were to shut down and if no one were there to manually override it, I suppose that would be the case. But what are the chances of that happening?"

...

To be continued...


	4. Look for Stuff, and What Happens?

The group re-entered the hotel to make sure that no one else was trapped inside any of the rooms. Thankfully, everyone else had made it out alive. Well... almost everyone, excluding the poor souls who were eaten.

Our gang had decided to meet up in the cafeteria, known here as the 'Dino Deli'. Then, all of a sudden...

...BZZZZZT PFFFFFF ZAP!

The power cut out in the room, only for a moment. It was more like a fizzle. Still, panic was close to setting in, especially after that time bomb explanation from the good doctor.

"Dear God, no!" The doctor was hyperventilating. He dropped into the fetal position. "We're all gonna die!" It is unfortunate that such a mind is so frightened by the slightest emergencies.

"Ey! Calm de fuck down, bruddah, everybuddy be alive in here." Michael tried to snap him out of it, but to no avail. "Ah, jus' sit dere then."

"Ha! Doctorate's in pissin' your lab coat." Paul chimed in with his usual pitiless banther. "This is nothing compared to the Tet Offensive of '68. I was there in Saigon and I didn't break. I didn't, I tell ya! And no stupid flickering lights or toothy bastards will best me, either." He turned to Kyle. "What's that you got there, a water gun? Looks like a goddamn toy, for crying out loud."

Kyle put on a serious face. "Michael, where's the fuze box in here? I'm tired of this flickering."

"Eh? Round de back, next to de extinguisher. But how you fixin' de lights, mon? Don't tell me ya gonna use..." Michael knew what was coming.

"Stand back." Kyle got to the box and leveled the Atomizer towards it. Without a word, he pressed the trigger, releasing it's power almost immediately. What happened next silenced all doubters.

A stream of thick, electrically-charged plasma struck the box, emitting a bright blue light. The fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling shone extremely brightly for a fraction of a second and then stabilized to a strong, white glow.

"This," Kyle continued. "is the Atomizer. What you've just seen is what a very short burst can do to a robust electrical network. It's also how we made it back safely after encountering and defeating several of those dinosaurs. Any questions?"

There was one, of course. Paul had asked, "Where can I get one of those?"

"If I knew, I'd have brought more. Sadly, I don't. As far as I know, it's the only one in existence, a prototype at that." Kyle thought of something else, though. "Say, isn't there a place to get ammo on this island?"

Paul's wife, Francine, had an idea. "Why, of course. Didn't we see a store on the way here, dear?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was gonna go get some but, y'know, the whole dinosaur thing happened." Paul's expression changed from curious to serious. "I wouldn't be surprised if there's guns and ammo lying around in some of the residences. Poor bastards probably died before they could use them."

John was excited at the prospect. "You mean I can finally get rid of this stupid-ass hat stand? I call dibs on the first one I see!"

"B-but I don't want a gun. I wouldn't even know how to use it!" Asahi never was one to like guns.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll protect you." Sabrina hugged her.

"Thanks, Sabby!" Asahi let her head rest in Sabrina's soft chest as they snuggled each other.

"Hey, protect me, too!" John dove towards the breast feast in an attempt to get in on the action. A swift strike to the face from Sabrina crushed those dreams, as well as his jaw.

"O.K., enuff of de horsin 'round. We need a plan. I say we go to de airport and find a small plane wit enuff seats fa us all." Michael got things rolling. "It's not far. We can follow de river North a ways, den we keep going past de left bend." He noticed the looks he was getting. "Dun wurreh bruddahs, I saw sumwun fly de plane on TV wunce. I can do it, sure!"

"There's fuel at the airport if we need it, right?" Sabrina brought up an important point.

"Yeh, de fuel's dere, sistah. I tink we should be good, tho." Michael looked around. "So, we better go find sum otha tings first. The more tings, the betta."

* * *

The group had eventually come across a room with several items laying all over the place. Hopefully there will be useful things that they could find in here. Francine was waiting outside the room. Just in case something would be coming along, she could alert the others.

Sabrina and Asahi stayed in the back of the room near the exit, still snuggling. They decided to let the men do the work for now.

"If Paul could find some ammo, he would be much more useful." Kyle had a point there, even though that statement was pretty damn funny.

"I'll keep an eye on de back. Know this place like de back of my hand, hehe." Michael had his machete ready, just in case.

Kyle began to move around, looking at the floor at first. He then suddenly turned around and noticed that John hadn't moved yet. "John, don't be a pussy, all right?"

John got angry. "Okay then, why don't we switch weapons?"

"Uh... n-nevermind. Keep up the good work." Kyle definitely preferred the Atomizer.

"I'll check over here for some ammo and...whoa hoho, what do we have here?" Paul apparently found just what he was looking for. "Jackpot! Some ammo at last! Good ol' .357 mag and a bunch of .38 special." Paul was in a good mood after finding this stuff. He turned to the doctor. "Just what you ordered, haha!"

"All right then, let's leave this room and check any others we come across." Kyle had taken a few medical kits and painkillers that he found.

As the group continued on their item finding journey, Michael had opened every door they came across. Luckily, there were no hostiles seen as of yet. All together, they had found about 15 useful items, ranging from medkits, to pocket knives, to food, to water bottles, plus more.

"O.K., dis be de last room 'fore we head out into the wilds. Make sure you're prepared." Michael opened the door, and everyone began the last search.

Michael found a tranquilizer rifle as well. "I got dis ting! Barely any ammo, tho." He kept that for himself but grabbed a 92FS handgun and handed it to John, along with some loaded magazines. "Just be careful where ya point it, O.K.?"

John passed his hat stand to the doctor. "Here you go, chump! I got something way better now, woohoo!" He grabbed the handgun and loaded it properly.

"Damn, John, where'd you learn how to handle one of those?" Kyle was impressed.

"Tons of action movies. One shot from this and those dinos are as good as dead, again!" John watched too many, apparently.

"Somehow I doubt that just one would do it." Sabrina knew better. She felt a tug on her arm.

"Sabrina, look at this." Asahi brought her to a strange metal object. "W-what the fuck is this t-thing?"

"Whoa, watch your mouth, Asahi!" Sabrina had some odd standards.

"We're on an island full of dinosaurs! I can curse if I want to!" An unusual but necessary display of charge from Asahi put Sabrina in her place.

Kyle came over to inspect the commotion. "You found something?" He took a look at it. "Holy shit, it's a Morning Star!"

"Awww, that's a cute name." Asahi apparently missed the point.

"Trust me, this thing's not cute at all. It's badass!" Kyle elaborated. "It's boss. The real deal, I'm tellin' ya."

"Who the hell did this room belong to, anyway? What's with all this stuff in here?" Sabrina raised some curious questions.

Michael sighed and took a seat. "I may have an answer for you." He didn't look too happy, and he didn't speak the same way he always was before.

"What's wrong? I know we got a long road ahead, but we have medical supplies, food, water, guns, ammo. Things are looking up!" Kyle and the group were prepared, but not for the next revelation.

"First of all, my name isn't Michael. It's James. James Cooper." He looked up. "And this is my room."

* * *

There were no words from the entire group. It was quite a shocking turn of events.

James continued, knowing the silence well. "I was sent here to investigate reports of possible dinosaur breeding as a threat to the mainland. I was ordered to shut down this facility by any means. There was no power overload. I uploaded a program into the main power control terminal that would shut them off at a pre-set time. It... It wasn't supposed to happen now. Something went wrong. I had a plan to evacuate everyone with a false report of volcanic activity. But, I guess that's all moot now."

Paul immediately turned his revolver towards James. "You son of a bitch! This was all your fault?!"

Francine tried to stop him. "Don't do it, Paul! That's not going to fix our problems!"

Kyle wanted to intervene, but even he had trouble grasping why he should. Eventually, his reasoning led him to this conclusion. "She's right. No matter what happened in the past, he's our only chance off this island. We'll let the courts sort him out back home, but right now, we need him. Unless you know the way to the airport that won't get us killed and can fly a plane?"

Paul immediately knew that he would have to let James live. It was only after a period of tense posturing that his actions finally followed his mindset. "Dammit, fine then! One wrong move, just one, and you're dead!"

"I promise I'll get you all out of this alive." James knew what he deserved. "It's the least I can do." His actions troubled him greatly, but these mistakes would still have to be punished. "In the interest of full disclosure, let me tell you what else is on this island."

John's eyes widened. "What could be worse than bloodthirsty raptors?!"

James answered. "How about a Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"A T-Rex? Y-You mean that bigass motherfucker?" Sabrina gulped.

"Yes, exactly. And that's not all. They also have a Spinosaurus as well." James delivered even worse news.

"An even BIGGER-ass motherfucker?! What the hell?" Sabrina was furious.

James tried to make her feel better. "Well, the only other dinosaurs here are herbivores. Stegosaurus and Triceratops, you know, run of the mill dinos. Well, if you happen to be a carnivore yourself, there may be another one here, kinda. Ever heard of the brontosaurus burger? Don't worry, it's not made of actual bronto meat. They call it that because no one who's ever ordered one has finished it. My guess is that you can't compete with the appetite of a T-Rex or a Spino. Unless you guys want to end up like that, you'll follow my lead. You have no choice but to trust me."

"A want a brontosaurus burger!" John saying something stupid, you gotta love him.

"Not now," James said simply.


	5. Raptors, Raptors, and more Raptors

With everybody satisfied to a reasonable degree with the current developments, Kyle spoke up. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that... I'm tired of these motherfucking dinosaurs on this motherfucking island."

"I'd have to agree with you, Kyle. Is everyone ready?" James looked around the room. He received the go-ahead from Kyle, the de facto team coordinator.

The group headed to the main doors of the hotel. Once again, James confirmed their status... and their nerve. "The hotel may be clear, but it's a big island out there. We have 10 miles to go before we reach the airport. Anything can happen between here and there. Are you all absolutely sure about this? Because once we start on the move, we ain't coming back."

John spoke up next. "If we stay here, we're sure to be dead. We need to move. Not like we have much choice." A surprisingly astute observation from him.

James opened the door, with Kyle following behind. Sabrina had the left flank with Asahi right behind her, and John had the rear. Paul had the right flank, along with his wife. It was a good formation, indeed.

"This way, quickly. Coast is clear." James moved rapidly but kept pace with the group. The group moved carefully, but they only moved about a quarter mile before things began to heat up.

"Right flank, raptors!" Paul couldn't move fast enough to avoid the slash of one of the two raptors. He went down and cried out in agony. "AGHHH! MY ARM!"

"Paul!" Francine rushed to his aid, oblivious to the dangers. She was almost bitten in the process, if not saved by a certain someone.

BANG! That's right, its John. He had fired at their direction and missed, though. He continued to fire, as if possessed. A few bullets hit the raptors, but by that time, the raptors had already focused their complete attention on him.

"Shit! I got zero ammo! Help!" John was fumbling for his spare magazine.

Kyle was a few steps ahead. "I hear ya!" He fired at the raptors with the Atomizer. It was super effective! "Yes! Dead dinos, just how I like 'em."

"Watch out! They're coming from the left!" Sabrina had attacked one that leaped at the group and knocked it to the ground. There were more on the way. "We have to keep moving!"

James was already helping Paul up. "Come on, you're okay!"

The group escaped the killzone and got to a bungalow to treat wounds and recover. Fortunately, the raptors didn't follow. They were likely going after easier prey, like the few herbivores scattered around the island.

* * *

"How does it look, Doc?" Paul looked at the doctor. He was silent in response, probably still sour about previous comments.

"Will he be all right?" Francine was rightfully worried.

"Yes." The doctor said curtly. He then muttered under his breath, "Unfortunately."

James got to the front of the room, signaling that they were about to move out again. "Okay, has everyone been replenished? The longer we stay, the more dangerous it will be. I don't know about you, but the last thing I want is to encounter the big fellas. I only have enough ammo in this tranq rifle to put one of them down once."

"I dunno about this, man. I don't think we'll make it!" John was being his usual pessimistic self.

"Not with THAT attitude you won't." Kyle stood up.

"He's right." Sabrina stood up as well. "Even Asahi thinks we can make it, right?" She turned to her.

"I just want to go h-home..." Asahi was on the verge of breaking down. "I-I...I just can't take fighting any more of these d-dinosaurs..."

James sighed. "It's not the most ideal situation, I know. I wish I could take it all back, but it's too late to do that now. I can see we need a bit more time. All right, we can take a longer break, but let's hurry. In the meantime, I want to tell you more about why I'm here, as an apology."

Not everyone was listening, but some were, including Kyle and friends.

James continued. "I was sent by INTERPOL. They didn't tell me much, honest. I suspect, though, that they had some ideas for this place that I wasn't told about. I mean, why not evacuate everyone and blow the place sky high? Or maybe send a large force here to sweep and annihilate everything. Why send just me?"

Those who were listening thought about some reason.

James pondered some more. "It seems to me that the program I uploaded did exactly what it was supposed to do at the exact time it was supposed to do it. I don't think they ever planned to allow an evacuation of this place. It's supposed to be a park of some sort, but why haven't I heard about it? Perhaps they don't want anyone to hear about it."

Kyle spoke up at this point. "Hold on. There was an ad for it on TV. It was a bit grainy and cut out, like it was being broadcast as an interruption to the scheduled programming. Did no one else see that?"

Suddenly, everyone in the room came to a stark realization. They had all seen the same thing.

James scratched his chin as he thought to himself. Then he said softly, "Looks like we have enemies both on and OFF this island..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sabrina's house...

...

"You did WHAT!?"

The sound of Itsuki's voice could be heard miles away. He was absolutely furious, to say the least. That's right, he's just heard the news of his wife having sex with Kyle. For the second time, actually, since Itsuki was knocked out before and he didn't remember hearing the news the first time, due to slight amnesia that he experienced.

Yuriko had let the news accidently slip during a conversation while our gang was on Dino Island. Not only that, but Itsuki forced Yuriko to tell him anything else that Kyle had done. She told him that Kyle had sex with both of their daughters, as well as Asahi.

This drove Itsuki off the deep end. But, instead of hurting his wife, he decided to get a divorce and be done with her. However, Kyle was not off the hook, not even close. Itsuki had other plans for him.

A little while later...

"Hello?" Itsuki received the call he had been expecting. "Yes, good. Meet me at the place we agreed on. I'm already here." He hung up and simply sat there at this busy restaurant table. He was lost in his rage-filled thoughts.

Soon, two men dress in nondescript black suits and dark sunglasses stepped into the restaurant and proceeded to the table where Itsuki was sitting.

"Good evening, Gentlemen." Itsuki only had a glass of water in front of him. "Order what you like."

The men did as invited and ordered some fancy dishes. Otherwise, they were silent while the plan was explained.

Itsuki handed them a photo of a young male in his very late teens. "I want you to finish him, you understand? I don't care how you do it. Just make sure he doesn't even have a face to show around this town again."

The men studied the pictures closely, still in silence.

Itsuki continued. "His current whereabouts are with my daughter and a few others in an uncharted part of the ocean. They may be on a boat or an island, I'm not sure. All I know is that the tracking device I place on my two daughters let's me know where they are at all times. It says that right now, she's in the middle of the fucking Pacific."

He handed the men the tentative coordinates. "Like I said, it's uncharted, so no maps. Just make it work. If you can bring my daughter back to me as well, I will reward you with a handsome bonus." He pulled out a couple of radios from his bag. "Use these to report any major accomplishments or obstacles. I do hope you're more talkative on the job than you are now. I will be listening on a powerful transceiver at my shop. Keep me posted."

By this time, the meal had arrived. After the men had eaten their fill, they handed Itsuki the bill. They were soon on their way to Dino Island to take care of business.


	6. The Final Chapter!

Kyle and company were ready to head out again, or at least as ready as they were ever going to be.

James wrapped up the break. "Okay, we've got to keep moving. All the injured are able to walk so we're not down and out yet. It could have been worse, a lot worse. Speed is going to save us here. Get those last band-aids on and let's roll."

Paul, the most severely injured but also the most stubborn, groaned and got to his feet. "Ugh, my goddamn back. Out of all of the things that could hurt today..."

Francine shifted around in her purse. "I have a hot patch in here somewhere, let me get it for you."

"No time." James led the hussle. "Grin and bear it, Paul." He turned to the others. "Everyone, you got two minutes." That was enough time to gather the items, but not enough time to gather strength or nerve. But, it would have to do.

Soon, the group was once again on their way after cautiously checking the door. James checked outside in the hallway and saw no dinos. He gave everyone the 'okay' signal, and they all followed him.

The group was silent as they walked. Combined with an extreme sense of alertness and fear, they were also contemplating the reality of the situation. People have died, lots of people. How many exactly is not yet known, but they didn't really want to know anyway. It was going to be a long nine miles, that's for sure.

* * *

The roaring of a smallish, single-rotor helicopter bled through the thin fuselage. Two rough men in wilderness gear tried unsuccessfully to get some sleep in spite of all the racket. They had two pairs of headsets. The ones they were wearing now allowed them to hear the pilot. The noise made it necessary even though they were inches apart.

"20 minutes 'til touchdown, fellas!" The pilot informed them over the vehicle radio.

One of the guys had just managed to doze off and didn't appreciate the interruption, but he kept silent.

"Man, it's a mess down there." The pilot tried to find a place to land amongst the disorganized aircraft. "Here's a spot. Hold on to your boonie hats!" He set the bird down gently enough. "All right, out ya go. If you're not back by sundown, I'm gone." He decided to scrounge around the airfield for any parts he could sell, even though he was already being paid enough to not ask questions. Plus, it would keep him busy. Waiting all day can be a borefest on a no longer habited island. Or so he was told...

Soon afterwards, the two men begun to make their way through the jungle. The one who got a little bit of sleep looked confused and called out to his partner. "Hey, Bill. Got any idea where the hell we're going?"

"Settle down, Jim." Bill pulled out a crude map. "I gave up trying to get some rest and drew this map. I think I saw a big resort to the East."

"This island's giving me a bad feeling. I mean, nobody even knew it was here even though there's all this stuff on it." Jim pulled out his compass and tried to get a reading. "That's weird... My compass is all funny. Check yours out."

Bill had trouble with his, too. "Damn. I think you're right about this island. Still, this is how we make our living. If we don't come back with that poor guy's head on a platter, we're fucked. Now come on, we'll use the sun to our advantage. Our watches still work."

As they proceeded through the brush, the fog became thicker and it was even harder to see the sun. What should have been an obvious, direct light instead became a dim flood. They could no longer tell where the sun was at this point.

"I can't see shit. Where are we going now?" Jim tried unsuccessfully to see through the fog.

"Just keep going as straight as possible. We're bound to make it to open ground soon." Bill wasn't optimistic, though maybe he should have been. "Hey, it's clearing up! See, what did I tell ya?"

They stumbled into the crater-like pit with some crunchy substance in the soil. "Eugh, what is this stuff?" Jim bent down to take a closer look. "Shards? And they're slimy, yuck!"

Bill bent down to pick up an ovoid object. "These are some strange rocks. They're slippery, too." As he said it, the object fell from his hands and shattered, revealing even more goop. "Argh, what the hell?! Wait a minute... There's something in the middle." He took a closer look. "No, it can't be... An egg? That's impossible. This fog is making us crazy. You're not losing too, are ya Jim?"

There was no response.

"Jim?" Bill turned around to find no one. The fog had closed in around the pit. "Jim, come on, quit screwin' around." A bead of sweat rolled down his head. Suddenly, he was struck from behind. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Hey hey, calm down, it's me!" It was just Jim. "I thought I heard something out there, so I went to check."

"Jesus H. Christ, man. You trying to give me a heart attack? Because if you were, you did a good job." Bill caught his breath. "Anyways, let's get out of here. The more I stay, the more my gut tells me to run."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jim turned around, just in time for a giant set of jaws to swallow him whole, without any restraint at all.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Bill ran for his life, stumbling over everything in his path. He could hear the thunderous pounding of giant feet behind him getting closer and closer. Panicked, he dove inside a rotting log.

The footsteps grew louder, the ground shook ever harder. Bill was helpless, but he readied his rifle anyway. He held it close and closed his eyes. A snarling nose poked into the log, but he did his best not to move.

He tried not to breathe too loudly, hoping that the giant creature would leave soon. He thought to himself, 'Oh man, Jim. Nobody told me about this shit, I didn't know! Fuck this, fuck it all! I'm outta here!' He made a move to leave, but something caught his leg. It was that monster...a Spinosaurus was what it was. And it ate him just as quickly as Jim was eaten.

* * *

Our friends had found a major shortcut after John had the best idea of his life. "Look! From up here, I can see the control tower. If we cut straight through the jungle from this point, we can make it there in no time!" John got down from the top of the radio tower.

"Never figured you were the smart or brave type, John." Sabrina had a higher opinion of him.

"I'm more scared of dinos than I am of heights. I want to leave as soon as possible." John had a point there.

"True, but that way is..." James was hesitant.

"What's the problem?" Kyle wondered.

"Those are the old holding pens. It'll be more dangerous, but definitely much quicker. Your call, what do you say?" James pondered.

Francine was very concerned about Paul. "If we wait, my husband will bleed out before we get there. It's our only chance to save him. We have to take it!"

Not everyone agreed. "Are you insane?" The doctor, in a fashion untrue to his profession, chose to ignore Paul's well-being for his own. "The old fool won't make it anyway. The difference is whether the rest of us make it." It made a sort of sick, brutal sense.

Asahi did not appreciate that sort of negativity. "That's mean! You only care about yourself! If we're just going to let people die, why bother at all?" Her emotional appeal would be more successful.

"Fine then, not my fault if you all die." The doctor took a bold step. "I'm taking the scenic route, all who agree, follow me. Everyone else... fuck you." He took off on his own without looking back. Nobody tried to stop him. And no one would, ever. That's because after he walked a few steps, a Tyrannosaurus Rex picked him up by his leg and carried him off into the nearby jungle.

The group was speechless and just stood there, terrified. After a few minutes passed, Kyle suddenly bursted out, "What the FUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!"

"I agree," James said. "That was insane! We gotta get out of here, RIGHT NOW!"

The rest of the group didn't have to ask any questions, and they all took off into the jungle, hoping the T-Rex wouldn't see them.

* * *

As the group got closer to the control tower, they realized that several dinos had seen them, but none of the bloodthirsty creatures had attacked them yet.

James found this phenomenon to be quite strange. "I wonder why none of the dinosaurs tried to attack us yet."

Kyle shrugged. "I have no idea. But let's not complain. This is a good thing, after all."

Asahi snuggled inbetween Kyle and Sabrina as they all walked together. "Maybe I should use this morning star thingy to make sure those beasts don't try to eat us!" Asahi figured that the dinosaurs would attack at any moment.

"No way, don't do that. I think they may be afraid of something. That could be what it is." James looked around and didn't see any bigger dinosaurs.

"LOOK AT THAT!", Sabrina yelled out. She pointed up at the sky.

The others looked up and saw the same T-Rex that ate the doctor. That explains why no other dinos had tried to attack the humans; they were afraid of the tyrant lizard king.

"Let's make a run for the tower, goddamn it!" Paul ran as fast as he could, but the others didn't follow him. By the time the T-Rex had seen the group, Paul was out of sight.

Kyle and the others watched '_Jurassic Park' _too many times and figured that if they didn't move at all, then the T-Rex wouldn't see them. That theory has been proven wrong, actually. The giant monster started towards the group with no problems whatsoever.

"...R-R-R-RUN!" Kyle bursted out, and the others did the same as they all took off in the same direction that Paul had went.

Unfortunately, they didn't find Paul once they found the control tower.

His wife Francine was getting very worried about him. "Oh gosh, what if he was eaten?" She started to cry a little.

"Hey, hey, come on now. I bet he's still alive, maybe he just got lost somewhere." James tried to calm Francine down, and it didn't work.

"N-no...he was eaten! There's so way he could make it out alive in this jungle!" Francine gasped and couldn't control her tears.

"I um...I bet I could find him for you. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, and I'll have Paul with me." Kyle smiled softly, but he actually wasn't excited about the idea, obviously.

"Oh-h...you'll go out to find him? You're so..so...sweet, Kyle! And brave, too. Thank you so much, dear!" Francine hugged Kyle.

"Um... You're welcome. I'll come back soon, don't worry." Kyle pulled away from Francine, not wanting to be hugged by an old lady anymore.

Both Asahi and Sabrina hugged Kyle and kissed him on the lips repeatedly. "You better come back here in one piece," the two girls said in unison.

Kyle hugged and kissed his two girls back as much as possible. Then, he headed out into the jungle with his Atomizer, ready for action.

"No Kyle, you're crazy! It's not worth risking your ass for some crotchety old fool!" John opposed the idea. "And stop kissing Asahi and Sabrina already! When it is going to be my turn to get some action, goddamnit!"

James covered John's mouth swiftly to shut him up. "Shut up, you dumbass! You'll bring all the dinosaurs here if you keep on shouting like that! Damn you!"

John sighed and gave up, losing yet another battle.

* * *

For the first time on this crazy island, Kyle was actually by himself. And in the jungle, of all places. The one place where you don't want to be, especially when you got dinos wanting to eat your face.

As he was moving along in the jungle, he fell down several times when he tripped on rocks, and he was getting itchy all over his legs and arms from posion ivy. To make things worse, his Atomizer started to glow. Curious, he looked at it and noticed that it was running low on energy.

"Oh...fantastic," he said sarcastically. "It's not like I can plug this fucker in the goddamn jungle to recharge or anything like that," he muttered. "I guess I'll have to find a tree, and I'll make sure it has power, and I'll ask the squirrel that lives there for help," he said, being sarcastic again.

Soon after traveling further, he found the body of Paul. The poor dude had been eaten by raptors and possibly the smaller green dinos known as 'Compys'.

''Dammit.'' Kyle had a hunch that this is what he would find. If nothing else, it's closure. Still, being the bearer of bad news is not the best task in the world. He walked away from the grizzly scene. It wasn't pretty, and he wasn't going to hang around in the jungle with dinosaurs and a nearly empty Atomizer.

'Francine won't like to hear this.' Thinking about how he would deliver this information, Kyle was slightly distracted from his surroundings. He didn't notice the rustling of the leaves around him and the glowing eyes penetrating the darkness beneath the canopy.

As if sensing his weakened state, the Compys that had yet to eat anything had him surrounded in a moving, clandestine perimeter. When Kyle finally noticed, it was almost too late. 'What the hell? Aw, shit!' The Compys leaped at him from three sides. Instinctively, Kyle fired his last gravitational emitter and leaped for his life! "EAT THAT, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The Compys were sucked into a maelstrom of electricity and crushing force. They were dispatched in no time. Kyle had to use this time to get the hell out of there, while the dinosaurs were either afraid or...dead.

* * *

Soon, Kyle had managed to escape from the dinos, but now his Atomizer was totally useless. Even so, he was still able to make it to the control tower unharmed... well, sort of. Once he opened the door to the tower, he said, "Don't worry, no dinosaurs are going to hear us out here. Everything will be alright."

Sabrina and Asahi were ecstatic to see Kyle return. Asahi ran up to him, but along the way, she nearly crashed into everything. Sabrina did so as well, but she was more skillful at running without tripping. Smothered in hugs and kisses, Kyle was beginning to like playing the hero.

"You made it! Thank goodness you made it!" Asahi was in tears while kissing Kyle.

"I knew you'd come back. I never doubted you!" Sabrina was there with encouragement and bleary eyes as she was kissing him.

However, this would be a sad reunion. Francine waited anxiously for any news. "Tell me... I want to know."

Kyle sombered up. Everyone knew that coming back alone meant only one thing. "Paul is dead. I...I saw his body."

Francine hung her head. "...Paul, why? Why didn't you stay with the rest of us? Oh, Paul..." She didn't cry, but her resolve was broken.

"Alright, can anyone hear me? Hello, HELLO!" James was on the mic, trying to get anyone to respond to his call. He didn't have time for the drama.

John sighed. "I told you we won't make contact out here."

James didn't bother to acknowledge that statement. Only rookies would expect an immediate response. Then again, they were running out of time. It wouldn't be long until...

*THUD* A heavy object impacted the side of the tower, sending vibrations up the beams.

"Holy shit, what was that?" Kyle peered over the edge. What he saw made his throat dry. He backed away, astonished.

"What is it, Kyle? Tell us already! What's going on?" Asahi was scared.

"I'll look, goddammit." Sabrina went to check for herself. She saw the same thing. The T. Rex and Spinosaurus were duking it out below! Had they not been interested in killing each other more than the tower, it would be destroyed in just a few hits.

Sabrina choked out some words. "Big-ass motherfuckers! Fighting near the tower!"

John dove to the ground. "Hit the deck!" It was actually good advice, but even better advice would be to escape the tower and find someplace safer, relatively speaking.

During all of this, James continued to try to contact the outside. However, he knew he was out of time. He look out of the tower to spot any aircraft at all that would be functional. He saw a helicopter in the middle of the airfield that looked fairly recent.

"Huddle on me, quickly!" James called out to everyone. "I have a plan! There's a helicopter in the airfield that I'm almost sure is functional. If we can get there, we can get off this island. There's also some gas cans not too far from there, so I'll grab them. Kyle, you lead the group. Got it? Good. Oh, and try to dodge the dueling dinos."

"You're nuts! I'm staying up here!" John didn't want to face the teeth and feet of the mighty beasts.

"We don't have a choice." Sabrina chimed in. "Die scared, or maybe die trying. It's clear to me."

"That's right. We all need to be brave and work together." Kyle was prepared to lead the group to safety. "This is our only chance off of this island for good. What do you say?"

There were no objections. Someone hadn't said a word or moved from the spot, though. "Francine?" James called out to her. "I know this is a difficult time for you, but we have to go. We can't stay here."

There was no response from her, though.

"Francine!" James yelled but to no avail. Suddenly, another powerful impact to the tower. It began to sway and bits of the ceiling were falling down.

"There's no time, we have to leave!" John urged the group to go.

"B-but..." Asahi couldn't fathom this decision.

"John's right, Asahi. There's nothing more we can do." Sabrina agreed.

Kyle slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it all! Fine then! Everyone on your feet and follow me!"

The group climbed down the tower without even inspecting the scene below. As the last willing person reached the bottom, the giant 'saurs tumbled into the remaining supports of the tower and collapsed it violently. The only one that didn't make it out alive was Francine, who fell to her grave after the tower collapsed.

Barely escaping, the remainder of the group spared only a moment for the dead and ran with all of their might. "GET TO DA CHOPPA!" Kyle yelled.

James headed straight for the gas cans that were nearby. They had some fuel, he only hoped it was stabilized and useful.

There was blood on the seat and splattered on the windshield. It seems that whoever was piloting this helicopter met an untimely fate. A flying helmet lay nearby. James instructed Sabrina and Kyle to refuel while he donned the helmet and started the helicopter.

"Come on, baby, work for me!" James tried unsuccessfully to start the aircraft.

"Hurry up and start the damn thing!" Sabrina hopped in easily.

Kyle followed soon after, and noticed that the Spinosaurus had won the battle and it was getting back up. "Aw shit, the bigger one's getting back up!"

"It's coming for us! OH SHIT!" John raised up his arms. "AIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Got it!" James finally managed to start it once the whole group was onboard and ready. They were off the ground just in time to escape the deadly jaws of the Spinosaur. Good riddance, Dino Island.

* * *

THE END~


End file.
